


Not the Last Goodbye

by cosmostro23



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Nostalgia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmostro23/pseuds/cosmostro23
Summary: A short fiction written after Astro's Baby Era Promotions closed to an end. This narration takes you inside leader Jinwoo's head and sweeps you through his nostalgic thoughts right before their Goodbye Stage for Dream Part 01 promotions. Maybe he's just being too emotional but this moment is too precious that the members started to wonder what happened to their cool leader who suddenly became too soft and almost too cheesy to handle.





	Not the Last Goodbye

Jinwoo tried to think of it as another one of those backstage moments before a spectacular performance. He's not nervous at all but a sinking feeling has been lingering in his mind since this morning, when he and the boys are waking up from a painfully short sleep. Goodbye stages always get him spiralling into an unwanted black hole. As for the exact reason, he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because of the way it is called. "Goodbye stage." As if there will never be another chance for them to perform this song. Of course he knows that is not true at all. Future concerts and special stages await them but something about this moment is making him too emotional.

  
As he watched the members getting prepped up for their performance, the hourglass shifted and his mind transported him back to the time when they were still trainees. Those sleepless nights. Practicing almost every day with the dream of debuting one day. He can clearly remember him and the boys getting dragged out of bed by the sound of their alarm clocks in their dorm, only to go back at the end of the day feeling exhausted. This memory puts a smile on Jinwoo's face for even though they surely sacrificed almost everything, he never once heard the boys complaining because they know they all share the same dream. And now, here they are, just a few minutes away from their last stage for dream part 01 promotions. He can feel a lump forming in his throat as he tried to think of Arohas waiting and coming to their shows, lifting their purple banners and screaming fanchants as though their life depended on it. Of international fans, staying up late at night just to catch their teasers, vlive broadcasts and streaming their videos everyday. All these people are dedicated to support them through anything. He puffed out a single sigh and smiled. How silly of him to think about this at this moment. Nostalgic thoughts like this should be saved for when he goes to bed tonight but he had to admit to himself that he gets all cheesy at the most unwanted times. _So much for being a tough and cool leader_ , he jokingly thought to himself.  
  
He was snapped out of his trance when the members started to make their way to the side of the stage.  
  
Myungjun noticed that he suddenly became very quiet. Out of concern, he asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Jinwoo just nodded and gave each of the members a pat on the back and asked for a group hug. They each gave him a quizzical look, clearly confused at his sudden change of behaviour. "Are you really okay, hyung?" Myungjun asked again. This time, in a teasing tone.  
  
"I'm just so happy for us," he said as he spread his arms, inviting them into a warm group hug. The members looked at one another, some smiling and Sanha snickering, but they all went to Jinwoo to hug him back.  
  
This moment will forever be etched into his memory. There will surely be moments like this in the future because he knows that they still have a lot of comebacks ahead of them but he wants to cherish every single one of them for these are fruits of their hard work and love for Arohas.  
  
As their turn came, they instantly heard roars from Arohas in the audience and that was enough to give them confidence to face the world and pour their hearts out into an awesome and wonderful goodbye but definitely not the last stage. 


End file.
